Shadow Mage
by fairystail
Summary: This is a story where Luffy is slightly( read very) different from canon, where he meets different members instead of his canon crew on his journey. Warning contains very Dark Luffy, OOC Luffy, OP Luffy, different crew members.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with waist length snow white hair, piercing blue eyes and an innocent smile sat in the room blood strewn everywhere all around her. Body parts littered the floor and the young woman was uninterested in all of the mess. Strapped to the woman's waist was a thin black dagger that appeared to be covered in shadow. Her clothes consisted of a large formfitting cloak covered in black and grey runes.

This was what the marines saw as they entered the room. They had come to the island on suspicions of an underground slave ring. However when they docked they did not see an individual person. Warily they made their way through the island freeing captured slaves but not once did they see a slaver. That is until they came to this room littered with the corpses of at least a hundred men. And one young woman sitting calmly in the middle of it an innocent smile on her beautiful face.

"Wh-what h-h-happened here?" the marine captain eventually asked obviously terrified.

The woman regarded the man before standing to her feet. "I do not like those who try and enslave others" she said simply a smile still on her face.

"Y-y-you k-killed them?" one marine asked shocked.

"Why yes I did" the woman said as if talking about the weather.

"ARREST HER!" the captain yelled.

Not one of the marines moved forward, all of the were too scared.

The woman frowned in annoyance. "What did I do wrong?" she asked. "All I did was kill some trash."

"Wether they were trash or not. Murder is still murder and you will be brought in and tried" the marine captain growled.

The woman's frown deepened. "I am sorry that you feel that way but I can not go with you. I'm afraid my wedding is in a few hours and I really must be going" she announced.

Before anyone could react all of the shadows in the room flew to the center of the room and formed together creating a portal which the woman calmly steeped through.

And that is how the story of the Shadow Witch began.


	2. Chapter 2

A young man stood in the corner of the room, hidden in shadows. He watched as three men berated a yung boy, insulting him, calling him names. This pissed the man off. It was obvious the boy was with them against his will and if there was anything he was ever taught it's that slavery should be punished in all of it's forms.

Casually walking out of the shadows the man smirked as the people in the room jumped back in fright. Obviously believing him to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Wh-who are you?" one of the thugs asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy said casually regarding the men as if they were scum.

The men stared at him slightly terrified. Luffy couldn't blame them. He was wearing a black formfitting cloak that showed off his well muscled body. Strapped to his back was his War Sickle. A large blade similar to a longsword but it had a crescent curve where the blade was and ended in a hook, was strapped to his back. He knew he could be a very intimdating sight.

Casually and unaffraid Luffy walked forward and grabbed a bottle of wine off a shelf, opened it and started to drink.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?" one of the thugs asked.

"Having a drink" Luffy said as if the man was an idiot.

This was too much weirdness for the thugs and so their minds shut off and they went on auto-pilot. Now everyone knows thugs on auto-pilot either fight or flight. Unluckily for these thugs the fought...or atleast tried to.

As one they rushed Luffy swords raised. Casually Luffy lent back the swords narrowly missing him. Next he twisted on his foot and kicked one of the men causing him to fall over and the other two thugs tripped over his body.

Drink still in one hand Luffy drew his War Sickle and calmly placed it at a thugs neck. "Is that anyway to treat someone?" he asked calmly.

The thug weakly shook his head no.

"Then shouldn't you apologize?" Luffy asked.

"S-s-sorry" the thugs stuttered.

"Who is in charge?"

"L-l-lady Alvida. Please don't kill us" the thugs begged.

Luffy nodded tucking that information away for later. Turning around he faced the boy. "What's your name?" he asked politely.

"C-C-Coby" the boy stuttered.

Luffy sighed. "Relax Coby I don't attack anyone unless they deserve it ok."

"O-Ok" Coby said still stammering.

"Look do you know where I can find Alvida?" Luffy asked.

Before Coby could reply Luffy spun around and cut the three men behind him in half with his war sickle, stopping them from attacking him from behind.

"On d-d-deck" Coby stuttered before running away screaming.

Luffy shrugged, he had worse reactions before. After wiping the blood of his weapon he grabbed another bottle of wine and casually strolled out of the room looking for the deck.

Luffy eventually found his way on deck and stopped as he saw Coby get sent flying by a large mace. He noted that Coby was instantly cradling his head howling in pain so either Coby was tougher than he looked or the whale wielding the mace was actually pretty pathetic. Luffy guessed it was the latter.

"Hey do you know where I can find a boat?" Luffy asked walking into the open startling everyone.

"Th-th-that's him" Coby screamed cowering.

The fat whale glared at Luffy. "You boy why did you kill my men?" she growled.

Luffy shrugged. "They attacked me, I taught them the error of their ways. They attacked me again I killed them. Now about that boat?"

"Tell me boy who would you say is the most beautiful in all the seas?" she asked randomly.

"No idea" Luffy said casually. "I haven't met everyone yet and then even if I did I have a different perspective of beauty than other people. What I find beautiful some may find hideous and vice versa so I can't really say who is the most beautiful or not."

Alvida's eye twitched. "IT"S ME YOU IDIOT" she screamed swinging her club at Luffy.

Casually Luffy ducked under the club and took a swig of wine. "Nah you are definitly too ugly to be the most beautiful" he said simply. "You may pass as the most ugly though."

Alvida let out a roar of rage and kept swinging at Luffy who easily avoided the blows.

"Is that all?" he asked eventually yawning as he did so.

"HOLD STILL YA TWERP" Alvida yelled still trying to smash him.

"I really need to find a boat. Sorry but I have to finish up here" Luffy said as if talking about the weather.

Before Alvida could react Luffy drew his war scythe and cut Alvida's stomach with it causing her to fall to the floor. "Don't worry she's not dead but I am in a bad mood would one of you give me a boat now?" he asked the pirates.

With in five seconds Luffy was presented a boat and off he went sailing away from the terrified pirates and a young Coby feeling like he should have gone with the scary man.


	3. Chapter 3

After sailing for a few hours Luffy came to a marine base city. It was an odd one to say the least. Usually in cities with Marines stationed there everyone is confident and happy but Luffy noticed that the word Marine was avoided like the plague. The people in the city seemed to be downtrodden and the children were starving. Luffy had seen this type of behavior before and he did not like it at all. It was obvious to him that the marines were abusing their authority on the town, probably placing extremely high unregulated taxes.

Sighing in defeat Luffy walked up to the marine base and rang the bell outside the gate.

After ten minutes of waiting, seriously they made someone wait ten minutes? a marine came out. "What do you want?" he asked shortly.

"I need to speak to the man in charge of the base" Luffy said calmly.

"He's busy" the man snapped.

"Ok may I speak to the second in command?"

"He's busy too."

"Is there anyone who isn't busy?" Luffy asked slowly getting annoyed.

"No. Now fuck off" the marine growled.

Luffy sighed. Well if that's the way they want to play it then who was he to argue? "Thank you for your time" Luffy said politely before walking off back to the town.

Walking back to town Luffy decided to stop at an inn and have some lunch. The inn he stopped at seemed to be a pretty popular place that was only run by a woman in her late twenties. Luffy ordered himself a meal and decided to observe the people while he waited for his meal.

He got the shock of his life when his meal arrived. Carrying it was a small girl probably only five years old covered in bandages. It was obvious that the girl was struggling so Luffy quickly took his food off her and gently picked her up placing her on a seat. "Why are you working when you are obviously too injured to work?" Luffy asked the girl.

"Mommy needs me to help" the girl muttered weakly.

Luffy eyed the girl "how did you get those wounds?"

"I-I-I fell" she stammered.

"No you didn't" Luffy said matter of factly. "How did you get those wounds?"

"I FELL" the girl screamed causing everyone to stop and glare at Luffy.

"No you didn't. Now tell me how you got those wounds." Luffy ordered.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE" the innkeeper screamed rushing forward and enveloping her daughter in a hug as if to protect her from the man.

"Do you hit her?" Luffy asked the woman coldly.

"WHAT?" the woman screamed in shock and outrage. "OF course I don't."

"Then why are you hiding how she got injured? The only place in this town that has enough stories for her to injure herself like that is the marine base and I doubt she has been there anytime soon. So who injured your daughter?"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE ON THE MARINES? ARE YO GOING TO TAKE ON THAT BASTARD OF A CAPTAIN AND HIS SON? ARE YOU?" the woman screamed.

"What I want to know is why in a room full of people who seem to adore you and are fingering their weapons because I made the girl cry not one of you decided to take on the marines? A little girl was attacked and none of you did anything? You are all pathetic" Luffy growled coldly eyeing the room.

"And what are we supposed to do?" one man called out.

"Yeah if we try anything then we will be executed as enemies of the state" another shouted.

"Better dying fighting for what's right than living and turning a blind eye to injustice like this" Luffy shot back.

Getting to his feet Luffy dropped a few coins on the table "I lost my appetite" he muttered walking out the door ignoring all the glares aimed at him.

"Hey you" a voice called out from behind him. Turning around Luffy saw a man from the inn standing there.

"Can I help you?" Luffy asked calmly.

"I just wanted to warn you" the man said. "Once word get's out of what you said in there the marines are sure to come after you it will be best if you leave town now."

Luffy shrugged and tuned walking away. "Let them come. I am not afraid."

And come the marines did. In a few hours Luffy was arrested and placed in one of the underground holding cells.

"Looks like I have a new friend" the only other prisoner in the cells said smiling happily. She was a woman with long light blue hair, metal greaves (metal pants) a sleeveless shirt, metal boots and metal studded gloves on her fists. She was small only about five foot in height and had a slim petite frame though it was obvious she was reasonably fit. "The name's Faust what's yours?" the woman asked with a smile.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. So why did they arrest you?" Luffy asked returning the smile.

"A marine hit on me and when I turned him down he got violent" the girl growled out her personality doing a 180. "I would have beaten him to a pulp right then and there but I didn't want to damage the local bar and as such they arrested me. Can you believe that? I got arrested for turning a bastard down."

Luffy shrugged "Just be glad they didn't try to rape you these marines seem like the type to try."

Faust got an evil smirk on her face "one tried to grope me and he has been speaking in falsetto for a week now. Not even these moron's are stupid enough to try anything else."

Luffy winced at the thought "So what do you plan on doing once we break out of here?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Faust asked her gaze turning suspicious.

"Well I am looking to start a pirate crew and you do seem like a good enough person want to join?"

"You want me to be a pirate?" Faust asked slowly. "You want me to become a murderous scumbag?" she growled.

"Nah" Luffy grinned. "I want you to be a friend who I go on loads of awesome adventures with." "Small problem with that" Faust pointed out. "We are locked in cell's under a marine base."

Luffy shrugged as if it was a minor inconsequential thing. "Are you going to join my crew or not?"

"Tell you what. You find a way to get us out of here in oh let's say ten minutes and you got yourself a deal" Faust smirked.

"Very well" Luffy said calmly as he walked forward and opened his cell door. He held up a set off keys "I managed to swipe the guards keys when he wasn't looking' Luffy grinned.

Faust stared in shock "I could swear he put them on the hook like he always does" she said.

Smirking Luffy held up the keys "So what do you say?"

"Fine i'll serve you captain now will you let me out already?" Faust sighed in exasperation.

"I'll unlock the door but we need to stay around until night. I want to have a private talk with the marine captain so we will stay in our cells with the doors closed. Hopefully the marines won't notice anything."

"What ever you say Captain" Faust grumbled.

"Good girl" Luffy smirked unlocking her cell door. Next he placed the keys back on their hook and got back in his cell waiting for night to arrive.

Faust grumbled but sat down in her cell and waited as well. "So why did they arrest you?" she asked after a few minutes.

"A little girl was attacked by the marines. When I found out I asked why no one did anything. I asked why they just let the marines get away with it. I guess trying to incite a small rebellion caused the marines to get pissed off and to arrest me. But oh well all it means is I have less distance to walk to sneak into the captains quarters now."

"Why don't we just go out there now and beat them all up?" Faust asked. "If you're weak it's fine I can take all of those losers on by myself."

Luffy gave an evil smirk. "What I plan on doing is something much worse. I plan on killing every single corrupt marine without anyone noticing. It will be a message to all of the other marines that if they are corrupt they are on the executioners block."

"Why do you care if a marine is corrupt or not? You are a pirate after all" Faust asked.

Faust could swear that the shadows darkened around Luffy. "When you become a marine you make a vow to protect the people of the world. To go against a vow like that and treat those who look up to you like dirt. That is unforgiveable. I don't hate marines who do their job because they are doing what they believe is correct. But a marine should always. ALWAYS protect the people" Luffy growled out.

"Okay geez calm down" Faust muttered.

Luffy shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I apologize" he said politely. "I just believe that if someone makes an oath they should do everything they can to uphold it."  
"It's fine" Faust replied "so what should we do while we wait for nightfall?"

"I don't know about you but i'm going to sleep. Wake me up around three am. Everyone should be out cold by then." With that Luffy lay back in his cell and quickly fell asleep.

...

Late that night or early the next morning depending on how you looked at it, Faust snuck out of her cell and into Luffy's. Just as she reached over to shake him awake his eyes opened and he regarded her coolly. "It appears that you can follow instructions. I made a good choice in adding you to my crew" he said simply before standing up.

Faust glared at him "I don't even know why I agreed to join your stupid crew" she huffed.

"Probably because without me you would still be in your cell waiting a fait of rape then execution, or if you are lucky just execution" Luffy replied simply causing the young woman to gape.

"Hurry up already it's time to educate this filth on why you should never go back on your oath" he said shouldering his War Sickle.

"Wh-where did you get that blade? You didn't have one when you were brought in" Faust said shocked.

Luffy shrugged "you will find that my blade always finds a way back to me. She is strange like that."

"Okaaaay" Faust let out nervously.

"I take it by your metal studded gloves that you fight bare handed is that correct?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah I don't need a weapon to win a fight" Faust replied confidently.

"Very well. Let's go" Luffy said leading the way out of the cell and out the dungeons his steps not making a single sound.

Faust followed after him her grieves clanging loudly on the stone floor. Frowning Luffy stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry" Faust mumbled blushing bright red.

"It is fine you can't help it" Luffy replied. "Stay still for a second."

Frowning in concentration Luffy waved his hand in the air and the shadows in the dungeon flew to him, gathering in his palm. With another wave of his hand the shadows moved and enveloped Faust covering her head to toe in inky darkness.

"What did you just do?" Faust screamed jumping backwards. Her movement made no sound.

"I just covered you in semi-solid shadow. It will not hurt you. All it will do is soften the noise of your footsteps and armor. Your voice can still be heard so please be quiet." Luffy explained.

"B-but how did you do it?" Faust asked quieter.

Luffy shook his head. "I'll tell you later, for now we have a mission to do."

Faust glared angrily at Luffy "you better explain everything right after this or so help me god YOU will be the one speaking in falsetto." Luffy just smirked in response before turning and making his way through the lower levels of the Marine base.

The work was simple but devastating. Every single marine that the two found Luffy would quietly sneak up behind them and cut off their heads, catching their body as it fell so that almost no noise was made. One hundred and twenty two marines were in the base that night and Luffy executed one hundred and twenty one without anyone noticing. There were only two rooms that Luffy did not enter. One was the marine captain's room, the other was his son's. After all of the marines were dead and all but those two rooms searched Luffy grabbed a few supplies and entered the son's room. It was pink, it was girly and it made Faust want to throw up, she would have to if she hadn't already thrown everything up seeing the slaughter that Luffy caused.

Not even breaking his stride Luffy walked through the room and casually knocked the son on the head with the hilt of his weapon. This caused the son to fall from the realm of sleep into complete unconsciousness. Next Luffy tied him up with rope and gagged him.

"What are you going to do with him?" Faust asked queasily.

Luffy gave her a smirk that made her blood run cold "I am just going to play a game with him and his father."

Faust decided not to ask what kind of game he was thinking of. Casually Luffy flung the son over his shoulder and carried him out of the room to the captains quarters.

Once more he walked in and just simply knocked out the sleeping occupant. The occupant was a big man with a large axe instead of a right hand, probably how he got the name Axe-Hand Morgan. Luffy bound him as well and then placed him and his son in sitting positions before he removed the gag from the son and slapped them both awake.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Axe-Hand roared.

"Daddy what's going on?" the son asked in a voice fit for a prepubescent girl.

Luffy ignored their shouts, their demands and just generally ignored them until they quietened down.

Once all noise had stopped he finally spoke. "You're men are dead I have killed all of them but for you two I offer you a choice" he said in a voice that was reserved for talking about the weather.

"I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET FREE" Axe-Hand shouted. The son just screamed girlishly.

Luffy once more sat back and waited or all sound to stop. Faust watched on nervously unseen from the two captives as she was still covered in shadow.

"I offer you two a choice" Luffy repeated when they quietened down. "One of you two will be allowed to leave this room alive. Provided you kill the other."

"WHAT HE"S MY DADDY I CAN'T KILL HIM" the son screamed.

"I'll do it" Axe-Hand said instantly.

"WHAT DADDY YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS. CAN YOU?" the son asked nervously.

"Very well" Luffy said simply cutting the man's binds.

Axe-Hand stood up without a word. He turned and faced his son. Flexing his muscles Axe-Hand raised his axe. The son's screams only got louder as he begged for his life. Moving faster than his size would suggest Axe-Hand brought his axe down cleaving his son's skull in two.

"It is interesting that you actually killed your own son" Luffy stated sounding not at all interested.

"He was a worthless bastard son and everyone will blame you anyway" Axe-Hand sneered.

"True" Luffy relied. "Now as I agreed you may leave with your life." With that Luffy turned to leave.

A figure rushed past Luffy and a loud sound was heard behind him. Turning Luffy saw Faust standing there one of her hands holding Axe-Hand's axe away from Luffy's head.

"What kind of idiot are you turning your back on an enemy" Faust growled.

"I knew what he was going to do I wished to see wether or not you would stop him" Luffy replied calmly.

"So this was a test?"  
"Of a sort."

"HOW DARE YOU RANKLESS LOW LIFE SCUM BREAK INTO MY BASE, KILL MY MEN AND THEN THINK THAT YOU CAN LEAVE ALIVE. YOU WILL DIE HERE" Axe-Hand shouted in rage.

"Knock him outside would you?" Luffy asked Faust politely.

"Why?"  
"I made a promise that he would leave this room with is life. I never said he would leave the base with his life" Luffy smirked.

Faust gave an evil smirk that could have matched Luffy's at that. She pushed Axe-Hand's axe away and then pulled back her fist sending it forwards as fast as she could. The resulting punch sent Axe-Hand flying through the room and outside the window where he fell to his death.

"It seems that you pack quite a punch" Luffy remarked coolly. "Though I never imagined that you would kill someone. You looked quite green when I killed all of the marines tonight."

"That bastard killed his son in cold blood. He didn't even take a second to think about it. I can't forgive a bastard like that he should have died slower." Faust growled.

"Yes he should have" Luffy said before he turned away from the window and walked out of the room.

...

The next morning Axe-Hand's body was found on a pike outside the marine base along with every Marine's head. A simple message was carved into Ax-Hand's flesh.

This is a message for every Marine who has taken the Oath.  
God does not forgive Oathbreakers, neither do I,

Oathbreakers say your prayers.


End file.
